


刻奇 Kitsch

by bestvest



Category: Berlin Station (TV), Black Panther (2018)
Genre: M/M, 欢乐和谐的柏林站, 蠢舅上身的米勒, 角色拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 21:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14860220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestvest/pseuds/bestvest
Summary: 五次埃弗雷特误会了丹尼尔，一次他没有





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 柏林站》的CIA情报分析师丹尼尔·米勒X漫威的CIA联合反恐中心副指挥官埃弗雷特·罗斯  
> 李建军和马解放的角色拉郎  
> Kitsch，德语，意为“媚俗的艺术品” ，国内也将这个词翻为“刻奇”  
> 别被这个酷炫的名字给蒙蔽了，内容极其沙雕  
> 这不是真正的柏林站，而是一个更沙雕和谐的柏林站

在丹尼尔被派驻到CIA柏林站的第五周，汤玛斯·肖已经暴露了站里的1个高管和3个在野特工。史蒂芬开始变得越来越不耐烦，而他不耐烦的直接结果，就是丹尼尔也变得越来越紧张。他晚上几乎睡不好觉，就算睡了也经常做关于车臣的梦。

 

他时常在柏林阴冷的清晨醒来，克劳迪娅留下的猫咪睡在他脸上。他从来没有给这只猫起名字，这感觉像是从死者那里又夺走了什么，于是他就一直叫它猫咪——并不是说它真的会回应。这只动物像是能从丹尼尔身上闻到危险的味道似的，它几乎从不跟他亲近，就连丹尼尔给它喂食的时候，它也一直远远地看着，直到丹尼尔离开，它才小心翼翼地靠近。但它似乎很喜欢睡在丹尼尔的脸上，用它的屁股对着他的鼻子。

 

丹尼尔试图不去多想。

 

总而言之，在还没有从床上爬下来的时候，丹尼尔就知道这天大概不会过得太顺意。当他手里拿着咖啡，踏入使馆的CIA工作站时，他的预感被证实了。五个丹尼尔从未见过的特工聚集在走廊上，面对监视屏幕，薇莱丽正抱着胸站在他们身边，看上去非常不高兴。丹尼尔越过走廊中的人群望向史蒂芬的办公室，办公室的门关着，但从打开的百叶窗往里面看，里面有人影走动，他显然有访客。

 

“丹尼尔，”薇莱丽最先看到了他，她用手示意她身边站着的特工，“这位是联合反恐中心的莎朗·卡特，卡特特工，这位是丹尼尔·米勒，他接手了杰罗茨的工作。”

 

 “很高兴见到你，卡特特工。”他礼貌地跟她握手，卡特也礼貌地笑了一下。

 

“这位就是大名鼎鼎丹尼尔·米勒。”她说。

 

“噢？”丹尼尔摆出了自己的营业性微笑，“你听说过我？”

 

“当然，我听说你准确预测了三起汤玛斯·肖的情报泄露，据薇莱丽所说，你可是柏林站的救星。”

 

丹尼尔看了一眼薇莱丽，对方向他挑了挑眉毛，他又看回卡特，“我相信——”

 

“十三号。”一个声音从走廊后面传来，丹尼尔越过卡特，看见一个小个子男人皱着眉头向他们走来，史蒂芬则跟在他身后。那场景几乎有些好笑，因为那男人从身高到体型都比史蒂芬小号一半，他身上穿着整齐的灰色西装，银色的头发梳理得一丝不苟，而史蒂芬跟在他身后，现在是早上九点，但他的领带已经散开，衬衫也起了褶皱，头发乱糟糟地铺在他的额头上。跟小个子男人整洁的样子比起来，史蒂芬看上去就像是被解雇了三个月依然瞒着妻子每天假装去上班的失意中年男子，而不是CIA柏林站的总负责人。

 

“长官。”卡特侧过身，站直了身体向小个子男人问好，对方向她点了点头，把手上的文件递给了她。丹尼尔往那文件上瞥了一眼，在上面看到约瑟亚的名字。

 

“你不用这么着急，”小个子男人开口，丹尼尔的视线来到他的脸上，说实话，对方看上去一点都不像一个CIA特工。他有着圆圆的鼻子和一双太过诚恳善良的眼睛，他挑着眉毛，表情极具表现力地拧出一个微笑，“我们很快就会开始合作的，米勒特工。”

 

“合作？”米勒迷惑地看着他额头上微微散落的银发。

 

“总部决定我们需要联合反恐中心的帮助，”史蒂芬在小个子男人身后叹了口气，他拍了拍手，示意让办公室里的所有人听他说话，“大家好，这位是埃弗雷特·罗斯，联合反恐中心的副指挥官，他和他的手下，”他挥手指了指在场的六个人，“会联合我们一起参与抓捕约瑟亚的行动。具体任务会在今天陆续派下来，积极配合，别出岔子，好吗？”

 

他说完就转头往自己的办公室走去，罗伯特在半路按住了他的手臂，他们俩开始一边往史蒂芬的办公室走，一边低声争执。从罗伯特的表情来看，丹尼尔觉得自己并不需要知道他们争执的内容。

 

“所以，”小个子男人——罗斯，再次开口，丹尼尔低头看向他，正好对上了罗斯的视线，“这位就是丹尼尔·米勒。”

 

“看来我在联合反恐中心很出名啊？”丹尼尔试图开玩笑，但他心里感到有些不安。在车臣之后，他特区做了十年的情报分析师，几乎没有出过外勤。他知道汤玛斯·肖让所有人都有些神经紧张，但是对于柏林站来说，他确实有些对付汤玛斯·肖的经验，但也不过是一位来顶替空位的普通外勤特工而已。薇莱丽还没有让他开始参与核心的反恐工作，所以联合反恐中心不应该听过他的名字。

 

“噢，不是，”罗斯的语气轻松，他抿着嘴角，显然是想到了什么好笑的事情，“只是我和艾斯特的关系不错，如此而已。”他意味深长地看了丹尼尔一眼，而丹尼尔感到自己的手心有些发麻。他不是很确定一位CIA的指挥官和德国的女情报官“关系不错”到底是什么意思，但是话说回来，丹尼尔自己也可以说他和这位女情报官“关系不错”，如果你能将界限模糊的一夜情称作“关系”的话。

 

“无论如何，罗斯皱了皱鼻子，将他额头前那撮令人分心的头发抹了回去，然后向丹尼尔伸出了右手，“希望我们合作愉快。”

 

罗斯的手上带着枪茧，但他的手心依然不可思议地柔软，丹尼尔几乎能将他的手全部裹在自己的手里。在罗斯带着他的手下走向站里一个无人占领的办公室时，丹尼尔依然站在原地，有些困惑地感到头脑发轻，手心发痒，怎么也无法将把小个子男人的手指握在自己手中图像抹去。

 

他抬头看向站在他面前，双手抱肩的薇莱丽，而对方向他嘲讽地挑了挑眉毛。

 

噢该死，他有大麻烦了。


	2. Chapter 2

让丹尼尔感到烦躁的是，与联合反恐中心合作并不是一件糟糕的事情——好吧，如果丹尼尔完全诚实，这主要是因为埃弗雷特是一个非常明智的指挥官。他明白自己的职责和任务，他耐心、善于观察并作出判断。他也清楚自己对于柏林站来说是一个外来者，罗伯特、史蒂芬和薇莱丽都想从抓捕约瑟亚的行动中得到——或者证明些什么，而埃弗雷特的到来让事情变得更加复杂。但埃弗雷特应付得比丹尼尔意料的要好许多，他没有过多的插手柏林站三位把手各自的处事方式，只是在能够帮助任务的地方提供资源和建议。在与联合反恐中心合作的两个星期里，他们的调查逐渐推进，而德国方面的态度也开始软化，同意对约瑟亚进行收网，丹尼尔知道如果不是埃弗雷特，他们根本无法到达这一步。

 

但这不是让丹尼尔感到烦躁的事情，他之所以心烦，是因为他在埃弗雷特身上看到了某些通常在CIA高层身上看不到的东西。某种稀有的、纯粹的正直，那种想要做对的事的欲望——这种欲望一般都会在人们加入CIA的头一年就被消磨殆尽，因为他们的世界没有什么黑白分明的正派反派，大家都不过在服务自己的国家、或者自己的利益。

 

但埃弗雷特让丹尼尔想起了一些自己早已忘记的东西，那些他与车臣的噩梦一起埋在记忆深处的信念，现在却如火炉里的煤灰一般闪烁起来。如果丹尼尔再年轻个五岁，他大概会认为埃弗雷特天真又愚蠢，但他现在明白，这个身上带着这么多理想主义的家伙，可以坐上这么高的位置，一定有他的过人之处。

 

更别说他迷人的银色头发和圆圆的鼻子，他翘起二郎腿时从裤管下露出来的脚踝——

 

好吧。丹尼尔确实挺身陷囹圄的。而亥克托总用一副深不可测欲言又止心知肚明的表情看着看向他，又看向埃弗雷特，又看向他，然后自鸣得意的暗自摇头。

 

_混蛋。_

 

但这并没有影响丹尼尔每天早上给埃弗雷特买咖啡，这个习惯来自在某一次早班的监视任务，他和埃弗雷特一起坐在面包车里，埃弗雷特往自己的茶杯里嘀咕自己想要某家咖啡店的榛果奶油拿铁，而丹尼尔意识到那家店就在自己上班的路上。他原本只是开玩笑地说他第二天可以帮他买，但埃弗雷特望向他眼睛发亮的样子就像是丹尼尔点亮了整个宇宙。于是丹尼尔发现自己再次变成了二十几岁的实习生，每天早上给他的上司带他喜爱的咖啡。但埃弗雷特看上去总是那么诚恳，他总会说丹尼尔不需要这么麻烦，但丹尼尔总是坚持说，既然他这么喜欢这家的咖啡，而丹尼尔总之都要顺道给自己买一杯，所以这个安排没有什么麻烦的。

 

或许丹尼尔真的变回了二十几岁，因为每次埃弗雷特从他的手中接过咖啡，他的手指摩擦丹尼尔的指节，脸上带着迷糊又柔软的微笑，都让丹尼尔的心脏在他的肋骨里横冲直撞。

 

“啊。”在丹尼尔从埃弗雷特的办公室里走出来时，亥克托在他的工位上假兮兮地捧着自己的心脏，戏剧化地用口型比“ _我带着你的心 **[1]**_ ”，而丹尼尔则向他竖起了中指。

 

噢，而且埃弗雷特让他叫他“埃弗雷特”，而丹尼尔也不得不让他叫自己“丹尼尔”。丹尼尔拒绝评论埃弗雷特带着鼻音说出自己的名字让他起了什么样的反应。

 

他开始不那么频繁地梦见车臣了。他依然会做梦——梦境中的景象在他熟睡的时候疼痛而明晰，但在他醒来的时候，却什么都记不得，只知道梦中有什么重要的东西，他不应该忘记。

 

然后猫咪就会开始在他的胸膛上磨爪子，然后等他到达办公室，梦境就不再是值得他担忧的问题。

 

今天早上尤为如此。

 

丹尼尔到达站里的时候，埃弗雷特办公室的灯已经亮了起来。这很不寻常，因为现在是早晨六点，而丹尼尔纯粹是因为从梦中惊醒后无法再次入眠，才会这么早来上班。理论上，他今天其实不需要来工作，昨天晚上他们成功在约瑟亚的欧洲接头人手机中安装了窃听病毒，这足够给丹尼尔赢来一个休息日了。他们本来计划以生意伙伴的身份去接近对方，但丹尼尔当下判断了一下情况，决定跟对方开始调情。到最后那女人正忙着把自己的舌头伸进丹尼尔的喉咙里，根本没注意到自己的手机被人做了手脚。

 

这个点就连咖啡店都没开门，丹尼尔有些遗憾地看着自己空荡荡的双手，但依然还是靠近埃弗雷特半掩的办公室门口，敲了敲门。

 

“丹尼尔。”埃弗雷特从电脑上抬起头，心不在焉地对丹尼尔笑了笑，他带着眼镜，头发乱七八糟的支棱着，像是被他的手指反复摧残过一番。他没有穿西装外套，衬衫的衣袖卷到手肘上。

 

“睡不着吗？”在反应过来之前，丹尼尔已经走进了他的办公室。他站在埃弗雷特的办公桌面前，感到埃弗雷特的目光落到自己身上。

 

“不，”埃弗雷特回答，“我在跟特区同步。”从他的表情来看，丹尼尔能隐约感觉到埃弗雷特心情不太好。早晨的柏林站安静得吓人，门外没有持续不断的走动声、交谈声和仪器运作的声音，这让丹尼尔感到有些陌生，他站在原地，既不知道该跟埃弗雷特说些什么，又不想离开。

 

埃弗雷特清了清喉咙，“薇莱丽说昨晚的任务进行得不错。”

 

丹尼尔暗自松了口气，他耸了耸肩，夸张地摆出一副满不在乎的表情，试图活跃气氛，“老伎俩了，但是屡试不爽。”

 

埃弗雷特不置可否地哼了一声，他推了推眼镜，别开丹尼尔的视线望向电脑屏幕，“你很擅长这一招，不是吗？”埃弗雷特低声嘀咕，丹尼尔不确定他是否在跟自己说话。

 

他看着埃弗雷特，他额头上恼怒而疲惫的线条，他裸露在外的前臂，隐约觉得自己错过了些什么。他刚想开口，但埃弗雷特桌上的电话响了起来，埃弗雷特又看了他一眼，丹尼尔点点头，自觉地走出了他的办公室，为他关上门。

 

[1] “我带着你的心”，出自 _I carry your heart with me (I carry it in my heart)_ by E.E. Cummings。RA曾在Classic Love Poem中朗读过这首诗，并在访谈中说这是他最喜欢的情诗之一。

 


	3. Chapter 3

在结束对约瑟亚的收网之后，史蒂芬带着整个站一起去使馆旁边的酒吧喝酒。到了十二点的时候罗伯特把史蒂芬拉到酒桌上一起跳踢踏舞，而薇莱丽已经给自己灌完了第三瓶威士忌，但看上去丝毫没有点醉意。联合反恐中心的特工们混在柏林站的特工们中间喝酒——在他们合作的这一个月里，两者之间大概还是建立了一些同志友谊。

 

丹尼尔越过整个酒吧嘈杂的人群寻找埃弗雷特，对方那头银发应该十分显眼，但或许他矮小的身材又把他埋没在人群之中。无论如何，丹尼尔花了好一阵才在吧台的角落看见埃弗雷特，男人面前放着一杯半满的啤酒。

 

“你在开玩笑嘛！”丹尼尔挤过吧台冲着埃弗雷特大吼，“结束任务的晚上，你居然在这里一个人喝啤酒？”

 

埃弗雷特抬起头来，半是无奈、半是好笑地看着他，他伸手扶了扶丹尼尔的肩膀，丹尼尔这才意识到自己脚步踉跄，几乎整个人往埃弗雷特身上靠去。他顺着埃弗雷特的指引坐在他身边的高凳上，用手撑起自己的下巴，面对埃弗雷特。

 

“你不用那么大喊大叫的，”埃弗雷特最后拍了拍他的肩膀，才将手收回去，“酒吧里没有那么吵。”

 

“Hmmmmmmmmmm，”丹尼尔感到有些头晕脑胀，酒吧里狭小的空间让他喘不上气，而埃弗雷特没有系领带，衬衫的扣子也开了两颗，露出他脖子下面光滑苍白的皮肤，丹尼尔舔了舔嘴唇，“我猜我确实有些醉了。”

 

埃弗雷特对他翻了个白眼，但他唇上带着的那副半笑不笑的样子实在是非常可爱，丹尼尔看着他的嘴唇，心不在焉地思考他的嘴里会不会带着苦麦芽味。他看着埃弗雷特叫招待过来，德语从他的喉咙里流利地滑出来，招待给他倒了一杯冰水，埃弗雷特将杯子不容拒绝地塞到丹尼尔手里。他的手掌湿漉漉的，和杯子一起冰凉地贴在丹尼尔的皮肤上。

 

“我才意识到，我以前都没听过你说德语。”丹尼尔喝了一口水，拿起冰凉的水杯贴着自己的额头，感到醉意微微从自己的脖子上消散下去。

 

埃弗雷特侧着身子靠在吧台上，拿起啤酒凑近自己的嘴巴抿了抿，然后伸出舌头舔掉自己嘴唇上的白色泡沫。丹尼尔看着那粉红色的舌头飞快地闪现，突然感到醉意又开始往他的脑袋里涌。

 

“Ich habe ein deutsches erbe.（我有些德国血统。）”他说。

 

“Ja?（是吗？）”丹尼尔下意识地问道，然后他看见埃弗雷特笑了起来，丹尼尔耸了耸肩，感到自己有些愚蠢，“当然，”他对着自己的水杯嘀咕，“所有美国白人都可以说自己是德裔。[1]”他皱起眉头，装出一副被耍了很不高兴的样子，但埃弗雷特正对着自己的酒杯偷笑，让丹尼尔也忍不住笑了起来。

 

“噢噢，”埃弗雷特突然倾身凑近他，他的下巴半靠在丹尼尔的肩膀上。丹尼尔有些惊异地感受到自己的鼻子下面扫过柔软的银发，小个子男人的身上带着古龙水和啤酒的味道，他压低声音对着丹尼尔耳边嘀咕，“别动，我觉得今天可能是你的幸运日。”

 

“什么？”丹尼尔有些眩晕地嘀咕回去，但他非常同意埃弗雷特的话。他深深地吸了口气，半是迷糊地想自己是不是应该抓住埃弗雷特的手，做出什么表示，但是埃弗雷特已经退了回去，一脸乖巧地坐在自己的座位上，又向招待招了招手。

 

“Serviere ein getränk für die junge dame dort drüben. Höflichkeit von meinem freund hier.（给那边那位年轻的女士上杯饮料，来自我这位朋友的问候。）”埃弗雷特说着用手向他的方向挥了挥，丹尼尔皱着眉头看着他，半天才反应过来埃弗雷特在做什么。他转头看向身后，一个二十岁出头的年轻女孩正坐在吧台另一头，她遇上丹尼尔的视线，显然为自己偷看被发现的行为惊讶了一下，但还是飞快地对丹尼尔笑了笑，她年轻的面孔上染上了红晕。

 

“呃——埃弗雷特——”他猛地转头，但埃弗雷特已经站了起来，拍了拍他的肩膀，他的表情友善又真诚。

 

“好好享受，你值得的。”然后他便头也不回地消失在酒吧的人群之中。丹尼尔呆愣地看着他离去的背影，感觉自己可能真的喝了太多酒。

 

亥克托可能在嘈杂的人声中给他送来了一声嗤笑。

 

_混蛋。_

 

[1] 德裔是美国白种人中占比最高的族群，几乎所有美国白人身上都有些许德裔血统。


	4. Chapter 4

联合反恐中心的小队搬离了柏林站的办公室，但是有的时候丹尼尔还是会买上两杯咖啡。亥克托来抢他多出来的那杯咖啡时，丹尼尔会用杯子扔他，而亥克托每次都能像个体操运动员似的精准接住，纸杯里一滴液体都没有往外流，丹尼尔不知道他是怎么做到的。

有的时候丹尼尔会点开自己的手机，把联系人滑到埃弗雷特的名字。他们的上一次对话停留在三个星期前，埃弗雷特刚搬走的时候，把自己的茶杯落在了办公室的茶水间里。在埃弗雷特给他发了短信之后，丹尼尔以追捕恐怖分子的速度奔向了茶水间，把埃弗雷特那个印着猫爪的蓝色马克杯从杯架上抢下来，像是在护金子一样护在怀里，就为了以防有人提前拿走那个杯子。

当然，如果有人问起此事，丹尼尔是绝对不会承认的。

那天晚上丹尼尔把杯子小心地裹在报纸里去见埃弗雷特。埃弗雷特带他去了一家美国西部主题的餐厅，并以一副被饿了三天的野狼的架势独自消灭了一份肋排。丹尼尔看着他满足地擦嘴，并又招手向服务员加了一份汉堡包。

丹尼尔下意识地算了算自己的银行存款。

“抱歉，”埃弗雷特有些不好意思地挠了挠自己的头发，脸颊在橙黄的灯光下发光，“我实在太想念家乡的食物啦。”而丹尼尔甚至都没想过要取笑他。

他们聊了一晚上，但几乎没有跟他说起工作的话题。埃弗雷特跟他讲自己在内布拉斯加农场长大的故事，他是多么渴望离开那个所有人都认识所有人的地方，以及自己离开之后却被对肋排的想念击败。于是丹尼尔也跟他谈起了纽约、特区和柏林，他八岁的记忆力柏林阴冷的夏天，然后他又不知道怎么地聊到了车臣——他永远也料不到自己也有今天，但是他现在却在真实地想念自己在某一个小镇的餐馆里喝到的红菜汤。

他们走出餐馆的时候，晚上八点的柏林天空依然透着苍白的日光。埃弗雷特从他手里接过自己的马克杯，在临别的时候轻轻拥抱了他一下，然后就转身钻到地铁站里，被涌动的人头埋没。而丹尼尔站在原地，试图理解自己在过去四十多年的人生里，为什么从来没有感到过这样的孤独。

丹尼尔盯着输入框上闪动的光标，最终还是把手机给按灭了。

亥克托说他原来是陷入了色情，但现在是陷入了爱情。

丹尼尔拒绝评论。

“丹尼尔。”

“唔嗯？”丹尼尔正对着自己的电脑分神，花了好一会儿才意识到是薇莱丽在叫他，他清了清喉咙，“怎么了？”

薇莱丽意味深长地看了一眼，让丹尼尔觉得她或许看穿了他刚才的心思，“亥克托刚才打电话来请假，他发了烧没法儿去明晚的晚宴，他建议我让你带他去。”

“呃——但是——”

“我听说联合反恐中心也会派人出席。”

“……你不会恰好知道派的人是谁吧？”

薇莱丽挑起一边眉毛，“这次活动规格挺高的，”她慢吞吞地说，“英国的国防大臣会去，史蒂芬会去，反恐中心的指挥官现在不在柏林，所以大概副指挥官也会去。”

丹尼尔努力控制着自己的表情，严肃又专业地点了点头。薇莱丽也向他点了点头，转身准备离开，但又像是想起了什么似的，转头对丹尼尔说：“对了，亥克托说你欠他一顿晚餐。”

混蛋。

####

丹尼尔在人群中找了半个小时才看到埃弗雷特。小个子男人正站在圆桌旁边跟法国站的负责人谈话，他穿了一身深蓝色的礼服，领口的蝴蝶结衬托着他的眼睛。他从远处看到丹尼尔走近，便举起手中的香槟杯子向他示意。丹尼尔看着他和自己的交谈对象说了些什么，点了点头，然后向他走来。酒店的灯光落在他的银发上，让丹尼尔有些挪不开眼睛。

“好久不见了，”埃弗雷特的眼角皱起，唇上也带着笑意，他三两步挤过挡在他面前的人，来到丹尼尔身边，伸出手礼貌地按了按他的手肘，他的另一只手上还拿着喝了一半的香槟，“不过，你怎么会来这种场合呢？”

这场宴会是由德国政府支持的一场慈善晚会，但世界上的每一个情报组织都知道这里是各国情报界高层聚首交流的一个机会。一般来说，像丹尼尔这种外层的外勤探员不会、也没有必要出现在这种场合，这也是为什么他感到浑身不自在。把他丢进一个藏着人肉炸弹的市场，他一点问题也没有，但把他塞进燕尾服到希尔顿酒店里吃中看不中用的宴会食物，他却觉得如坐针毡。

但或许晚宴不是唯一让他感到紧张的东西。

埃弗雷特大概多少察觉到了他的不自在，他把自己的半杯香槟递向丹尼尔，“你得放松，”他凑近丹尼尔身边，压低声音对他嘀咕，“不然人们会以为你身上带了什么危险物品的。”

丹尼尔感激地接过香槟，把酒一口气灌到喉咙里。他放下杯子，发现埃弗雷特正挑着眉毛看他，看上去有些想笑又不敢笑。

“不习惯这种场合，嗯？”

丹尼尔耸了耸肩，“这是工作。”他简单地回答。

埃弗雷特不可置否地哼了一声，他的手掌温暖地托着丹尼尔的手肘，轻轻推了推，“可千万别让人们说丹尼尔·米勒不擅长他的工作，嗯？”他调笑地看了一眼丹尼尔，眉毛轻轻跳起，而丹尼尔觉得自己像是发动的热气球一样又热又轻。他清了清嗓子。他感到自己的手机沉甸甸地贴在西装的内袋里，想起那空荡荡的对话框，那些被他删了一次又一次的文字——该死的，他又不是在通过短信骗取监视对象的私人信息，他不过是想要约自己喜欢的男人出去吃饭，而且说实话这没有什么不妥的，他们俩现在理论上不算同事，而埃弗雷特也能理解他的工作，更别说他是这么的真诚、友好、善解人意又正直可爱，而丹尼尔几乎可以确定他不直——

“啊！埃弗雷特！”

“唔，”埃弗雷特放在他手肘上的手突然收紧，他侧头对丹尼尔嘀咕，“微笑，丹尼尔。”然后他收回手。丹尼尔顺着他的视线转头，看见英国国防大臣的夫人正在朝他们走来。她是那种长相典型的英国美人，沙金色的头发，娇巧、扁平的面孔，岁月在上面留下了些许痕迹，但也十分好看的类型。

他并不否认埃弗雷特的话，参加这个晚宴是丹尼尔的工作，而丹尼尔总是能把工作完成。无论他多么渴望能够跟埃弗雷特独处，在这个晚会上社交总是必要的工作——所以，不，就算丹尼尔为自己和埃弗雷特的交谈被打断而不爽，他也明白这是自己工作的一部分。但是，让丹尼尔身上的每一根汗毛倒立、肾上腺素激增的，是大臣夫人看埃弗雷特的眼神——她看上去就像是在用眼睛把埃弗雷特身上的西装通通撕下来一样。

丹尼尔非常熟悉这种眼神。

她手上拿着两杯香槟，显然是有备而来。

他搓了搓牙。

“微笑，丹尼尔。”埃弗雷特又嘱咐了一遍，然后侧过身子，走到丹尼尔身侧，脸上摆出他那礼貌友善的笑容。

“萨玛莎，”埃弗雷特亲切地问候她，绅士地低了低头，然后毫不犹豫地接过了对方手中的酒杯，他的眼角迷人地皱了起来，“你这么久没回来，我还以为你被谁抢走啦！”

萨玛莎亲昵地看了埃弗雷特一眼，“油嘴滑舌的家伙，”她的眼神从埃弗雷特的脸上滑向丹尼尔，而丹尼尔才堪堪够时间扯出一个微笑，“不给我介绍一下你的这位朋友吗？”

埃弗雷特移动身体，贴到丹尼尔身旁，丹尼尔感受到他把手伸到自己的背部，轻轻地拍了一下，然后他的手指就停留在那里，让丹尼尔的脊背发烫，“这位是凯文，”埃弗雷特无辜又友善的笑了起来，“我男朋友。凯文，这位是哈蒙德夫人。”

丹尼尔同时听见了自己和大臣夫人下巴砸到地板上的声音，但这很有可能是他的幻觉。

“男……男朋友？”萨玛莎惊讶地看着丹尼尔，上下打量着他，“你真是太见外了，埃弗雷特，你怎么从来没跟我说过呢？”

埃弗雷特的脸上依然带着那副甜蜜的笑容，他的手指按在丹尼尔背上，轻轻地捏了捏他，提醒他保持微笑，别露破绽，而说实话，丹尼尔有什么理由拒绝他呢？

“我们刚在一起不久，”埃弗雷特的脸上没有一丝犹疑，完美地展现出了一位CIA特工的素养，“一切都很……新鲜，你知道的。”说罢他还向萨玛莎使了个眼色，而丹尼尔则慢慢抬起手臂环住了埃弗雷特的腰。埃弗雷特的身体靠着他一瞬间紧绷，便效仿埃弗雷特捏了捏他的身侧，感到他又开始放松下来。

这个游戏他会玩。

“您好，”丹尼尔微微躬了躬身子，“哈蒙德夫人，埃弗雷特跟我提起过您。”

“噢？”对方眯起眼睛，“我希望都是好话？”

“当然，”丹尼尔摆出了自己最诚恳的笑容，“怎么会有人背着一位这么美丽的女士背后说坏话呢？”

“噢，”大臣夫人看了他一眼，脸上看上去有些发红，“看来人真是物以类聚，埃弗雷特，你找到了个迷人的家伙。”

“别提了。”埃弗雷特回答，“看看他，长着这样一张脸，我不奇怪会有人整天往他身上扑，但最糟糕的是他根本不懂得拒绝。”埃弗雷特侧过身子，抬头看向他，他温暖的身体贴着丹尼尔的手臂移动，他的眼神半是抱怨、半是戏谑，丹尼尔也忍不住对他笑了起来。他低头用鼻子蹭了蹭埃弗雷特的头发，闻到他身上古龙水的味道。

“我猜这意味着你不得不把我看得更紧一点了，嗯？”

他们这样来往了几个回合，在跟大臣夫人调情的同时跟彼此调情，期间他们的手一直放在对方身上。话语和表情如肌肉记忆一样从他的身体中涌出——伪装、欺骗和闪避，这是他熟悉的东西、一直为之训练的东西，他不会感到举步维艰、如履薄冰，也不会感到自己的胃里有一千只蝴蝶翻飞，心脏跳得如同奔跑的野马。当国防大臣终于到来，将他的夫人带走的时候，丹尼尔甚至感到有些意犹未尽。

当哈蒙德夫妇消失在人群中的时候，丹尼尔依然把埃弗雷特抱在怀里，他的头发亲昵地贴着丹尼尔的脸颊，他偏了偏头，对着埃弗雷特的脑袋呢喃：“所以，这是在干什么？你今晚有任务？”

“不，”埃弗雷特叹了口气，丹尼尔感受他的身体拉伸收缩，“哈蒙德们知道我是CIA，她跟我调情是为了激怒她丈夫——唔，至少有一半是因为如此。”他偏着脑袋，抬头看向丹尼尔，“我相信到后半段她已经完全被你迷住了。”他的表情严肃，但手臂却依然搭在丹尼尔的背上。

丹尼尔耸了耸肩，“我很高兴能够帮上忙？”

“唔，”埃弗雷特看了他一会儿，丹尼尔不确定他在自己脸上看到了什么，但他最终垂下视线，稍微往后退了一步，他的头发和手臂离开的丹尼尔的身体，丹尼尔有些茫然地看向他，但埃弗雷特只是安慰地对他笑了笑，“跟我来。”

埃弗雷特带他穿过人群，走向连接宴会厅的露台。在穿过玻璃门，走入微凉的夜色中时，丹尼尔不禁舒了口气，他之前甚至都没注意到宴会厅里面的空气是多么沉闷。

埃弗雷特带着他越过一丛景观灌木，来到露台边缘，他用手摸了摸围栏的栏杆，然后转身面对丹尼尔。远处是夜幕下灯光闪烁的柏林，微弱的月光映在埃弗雷特的面孔上，他的头发微微有些散落，让他看起来年轻了许多。丹尼尔秉着呼吸，迷惑又期待的看着他，感到一阵无名的迫切涌入了他的身体，他张开嘴巴，想要问埃弗雷特为什么带他来这里，但埃弗雷特突然伸出双手抓住了他的衣领，然后他湿润的嘴唇就贴到了丹尼尔的嘴上。

埃弗雷特的鼻尖冰冷地蹭着丹尼尔的脸颊，而丹尼尔必须侧过脑袋才能舔进他的嘴。埃弗雷特尝起来像是香槟和三文鱼，他的气息炽热地喷在丹尼尔的脸上。丹尼尔俯身，想要更深入地尝他嘴里的味道。他用手掌捧住埃弗雷特的脑袋，手指顺进他的发丝里，享受他想象了许久的柔软触感。埃弗雷特抵着他的嘴细声呜咽，而丹尼尔感到膝盖发软，当埃弗雷特聪明的牙齿咬着他的下唇时，他难耐地低吼起来。他的手掌下滑，猛地拉住埃弗雷特的腰，让他娇小的身体完美地贴在自己身上。

他感到埃弗雷特贴着他的嘴唇笑了起来。

“所以，”埃弗雷停下了亲吻，微微退开，月光越过他的睫毛，在他的脸颊上落下阴影，他的眼睛半藏在阴影之中，但丹尼尔能看见其中的闪光，“你确实喜欢我。”

丹尼尔捏了捏他的腰，“我难道还不够明显吗？”他半是自嘲地嘀咕，而埃弗雷特轻声笑了起来，他踮起脚又在丹尼尔的下巴上落下一吻，这动作是如此甜蜜而柔软，让丹尼尔觉得自己可能确实活在梦里。

“我不知道，”埃弗雷特拉长了语气，假装严肃地皱起眉头，“我可不是那个利用一切机会跟别人调情的人。”

“——我没有——那是工作！”

“唔哼。”埃弗雷特的手从丹尼尔的衣领上滑了下来，轻轻落在他的胸膛上，丹尼尔低头用鼻子轻轻蹭着埃弗雷特圆圆的鼻尖，“你的鼻子也太可笑了。”他低声抱怨着，又歪着头轻轻吻了他几下。

“埃弗雷特，”在亲吻结束的时候，丹尼尔肃穆地看着他的眼睛说，“我给你买了两个月的咖啡。”

“那是因为你是个好人。”

“只要我在站里，我都会跟你一起吃饭。”

“那是工作顺便。”

“我很确信我们在其中一半时间里都没有在谈工作。”

埃弗雷特皱了皱鼻子，“所以那就是你心目中的约会咯？”

“不，当然不。”丹尼尔搂着埃弗雷特，用手指抚过他的脊背，“让我带你出去，好吗？你什么时候有空？明天？”

埃弗雷特对他笑了起来，

“明天听起来不错。”


	5. Chapter 5

丹尼尔在浴室的时候就听见他的门铃在响，门外的人显然很不耐烦，把公寓的门铃按得叮当直响。丹尼尔用毛巾最后擦了把脸，然后把浴巾裹在腰上，才慢悠悠地走出浴室。他靠近门廊，在一边的鞋柜第二层抽屉里掏出他的备用手枪，然后侧着身子将枪支藏在背后，伸手把门打开。

“把那玩意儿放下。”埃弗雷特不耐烦地吐了口气，推开丹尼尔挡在门口的身体，自顾自地闯进他的公寓，他的手掌落在丹尼尔赤裸并依然潮湿的肩膀上，他带着枪茧的手指划过丹尼尔的皮肤。他跟在埃弗雷特身后将门关上，将手枪在鞋柜上面放好。

埃弗雷特走到窗台边，向刚刚还躲在他床上的猫咪伸手，而对方从善如流的把脑袋塞到他的手掌里，发出满足的呼噜声。

“有事吗？”丹尼尔一边慢慢地走近他，一边问道。

埃弗雷特毫无笑意地咧开了嘴，“我猜你没看新闻？”

他们俩一起躺在丹尼尔的床上，捧着电脑看完了油管上几乎所有跟纽约有关的视频。丹尼尔一次又一次地从不同角度看着那个在史塔克大厦上方的黑洞，那外星军队和那支叫“复仇者联盟”的队伍。埃弗雷特脱掉了自己的鞋子和裤子，穿着衬衫蜷在丹尼尔怀里陪他一起过滤那些信息，直到丹尼尔终于把电脑放到一旁，他的手臂压在埃弗雷特的身体下面有些发麻。埃弗雷特在他怀里挪动了起来，他温热的气息扫过丹尼尔的喉咙，直到他侧身躺着，在床上用手肘撑着自己的脑袋，看向丹尼尔。

“你还好吗？”

丹尼尔耸了耸肩，他张了张口，却没有说话，最终，他看向埃弗雷特的眼睛，“你之前一直知道，是吗？这些……超能力者？”丹尼尔在舌头上品尝着这个词的味道，它苦涩又辛辣。

埃弗雷特谨慎地点了点头，“反恐中心一直在监视他们的动向。”他伸出手去碰丹尼尔的下巴，丹尼尔抓住了他的手腕，把他的指节送到自己的唇边亲吻，“他们想把我调去纽约。”埃弗雷特呢喃，而丹尼尔则紧紧地攒住他的手腕，仿佛这样就能把他留下似的。

“什么时候走？”丹尼尔低声问他。而埃弗雷特的眼睛落到他身上，仿佛想要看出他问题后面藏着的问题。他凑近丹尼尔，嘴唇亲吻着他的下巴和喉咙，手指拉扯丹尼尔身上裹着的浴巾。丹尼尔用手抚摸他赤裸的大腿，轻轻吻着他的头发。

“一两个月之后，”他说，“这边还有一些交接工作需要完成。”

丹尼尔不知道该如何回应，于是他俯身将埃弗雷特压向床垫，亲吻他鼻尖和嘴唇，他光滑的喉咙和锁骨。埃弗雷特低声呻吟着将自己的胯部推向丹尼尔裸露的老二，丹尼尔伸手裹住他的臀瓣，将他牢牢地贴在自己身上。当丹尼尔解开他衬衫上的扣子，亲吻他柔软的胸口时，埃弗雷特的手指环住了他的脑袋，轻轻地抚摸他的头发。

“噢——”丹尼尔用舌头卷起他右侧的乳头，让他抽着气呻吟起来，“噢——丹尼尔——”

丹尼尔最后吻了吻他右侧的乳头，让它敏感地发硬，然后又转头去照顾另一边。他双手卷着埃弗雷特的内裤边缘，熟练地把它扯下他的大腿。埃弗雷特用手肘半撑着自己，抬起双腿让丹尼尔脱下他的内裤。丹尼尔直起身体，用手环住埃弗雷特的小腿，一边把他的内裤丢到一旁，一边亲吻他的膝盖内侧。他顺着埃弗雷特柔软的大腿一路下滑，感受他皮肤上细微的颤抖。埃弗雷特抓着床单，伸手往枕头下面寻找润滑剂。

无论他们做了多少次，扩张埃弗雷特总让他感觉自己不小心闯入了什么潮湿色情的仙境。埃弗雷特会不自觉地咬着自己的嘴唇，尽力保持安静而静止，让丹尼尔的手指进入他的体内，他柔软、敏感的后穴吮吸着丹尼尔的皮肤。他先给了他两根手指，小心地为他扩张，然后在某个位置蜷起手指，让埃弗雷特咬着嘴唇呜咽，双腿紧紧地夹着丹尼尔的身侧。然后他就会加入第三根手指，在他的入口浅浅地进出，直到他适应了之后再往他的身体深处探去。这个时候埃弗雷特的皮肤上会泛起可爱的红色，从他翘起的老二一路蔓延的脖子和耳朵上。

“丹尼尔。”埃弗雷特轻声叫他，丹尼尔将手指从他的身体中抽出，俯身亲吻他，然后将自己的老二推进他的后穴，而埃弗雷特会接受他，就像他是为此而生的一样。他扬起脑袋，喉咙脆弱地袒露在丹尼尔面前，嘴巴微微张开，身体完美地拱向丹尼尔的胸膛。丹尼尔环抱他、进入他、操他，然后将自己无法说出口的话语吻进他的皮肤，像是留下、求你和我爱你。

埃弗雷特的后穴湿润温暖，紧紧的裹着丹尼尔。丹尼尔将他按在床上，将他操进床垫里，他的嘴唇下流地亲吻丹尼尔的喉咙，随着丹尼尔的进出低声呻吟。丹尼尔伸手环住他的大腿，调整自己的角度，飞快地反复摩擦埃弗雷特内壁的那一侧，让他敏感得喘不过气，手指抠着丹尼尔的背部。

“噢——”埃弗雷特呻吟起来，“噢——丹尼尔——”

埃弗雷特的高潮紧紧攒住了丹尼尔的身体，他用身体压着埃弗雷特的老二，感受它的脉动和黏腻的液体，他的内壁吮吸着丹尼尔的勃起，丹尼尔一手撑着床，一手扳着他的大腿，往他的身体里操了一下——两下——然后感到自己的高潮如一般射出，进入埃弗雷特的体内。

在高潮结束之后，丹尼尔让自己滑出埃弗雷特的身体，然后躺在他柔软潮热的身体上，继续亲吻自己嘴边的皮肤。埃弗雷特的嘴唇时不时向他张开，让他深入彻底地亲吻他。丹尼尔不知道一个人可以同时感到满足而空虚，他有些无助地抚摸着埃弗雷特的肩膀，他被脱了一半的衬衫还缠在他的手臂上。

“所以，”埃弗雷特最终开口，“我猜这意味着我们不会保持联络了？”

不，这意味着在你离开之后我每一天都会想念你。这意味着我想跪在你的脚边求你留下来，求你留在我的床上，我的身边。

这意味着我爱你，但是当丹尼尔张口的时候，他是这么说的：

“如果你恰巧路过柏林，别犹豫给我打电话。”


	6. Chapter 6

直到准备离开柏林的前一天晚上，埃弗雷特才将自己的行李收拾整齐。他有许多理由为自己的拖延辩护——交接的工作很忙，纽约那边的准备工作已经开始，汤玛斯·肖再次泄密让他们所有人都神经紧张，等等等等，但实话实说，每当埃弗雷特有时间收拾行李的时候，他都在为自己找借口不这么做。并不是他不期待回到纽约，只是柏林像是在他的脚上环上了锁链，无时不刻不在拖延他的离别。

好吧，或许不愿放他离开的不是柏林，但现在情况已经够复杂了，埃弗雷特不需要自己的感情因素参与其中。

埃弗雷特从一开始就知道自己做得不对，他的工作本身就对长期稳定的关系不太友好，更别说对方也是一位CIA特工。但丹尼尔身上总带着些什么让埃弗雷特无法无视、也无法挪开目光的东西（除了他那该死的英俊的脸和健壮的身体之外），在CIA从业这么多年，埃弗雷特不是没有见过这种类型——迷人、疏离又坚韧的特工总是络绎不绝，但丹尼尔·米勒身上意外的笨拙和淳朴的勇敢让他闯进了埃弗雷特的心里。

更别说他们之间的性爱，老天，从他们在一起的时候做爱的频率来看，埃弗雷特感觉自己可能重新回到了二十岁。丹尼尔是个耐心而包容的爱人，更别说他能把埃弗雷特按在墙上操——

唔嗯。总之，丹尼尔或许是他这几年来遇到的最好的机会，但是，唉，命运总是待他不薄，不是吗？

在纽约袭击之后（准确的说，是埃弗雷特告诉他自己要调职，而丹尼尔将他操进自己公寓的床垫里之后），他们两个几乎没有再见面。说是“几乎”，是因为在那一周后的晚上丹尼尔半醉地来到他家门口，关门之后把他按到门板上操了一顿。埃弗雷特让他在自己的床上过了夜，第二天早上醒来时丹尼尔已经不见人影。

埃弗雷特叹了口气，拎起自己的随身行李，最后看了一眼他空荡荡的公寓，那可怜的门板和自己的床，跟柏林做最后的告别。

 

####

埃弗雷特有些迷糊地吸着咖啡，将自己的包放到安检带上，穿过安检门，抬起双手让探测仪扫过自己的身体。早上九点的CIA纽约站里已经忙得不可开交，埃弗雷特重新拿起自己的公文包，看到纽约站的负责人朝他的方向走来，他举起自己的咖啡杯向他示意。

“你看起来不太好，”对方问候他，“还在倒时差。”

埃弗雷特耸了耸肩，跟着他穿过防护门进入情报中心，他有些心不在焉地听着指挥官介绍最近的工作状况，他应该先做的事和先见的人，在某些地方给出哼声作为回应。

“对了，”对方突然在某个办公室前停了下来，“你认识丹尼尔·米勒吗？”

“唔，”埃弗雷特正分神地看着某块显示屏上飞过的钢铁侠，用了三秒钟才反应过来，“呃——认识？不，我是说，我们在柏林合作过。”

“哦，那正好，”负责人敲了敲眼前办公室的门，然后把门打开，“他上个星期调到了这里，我现在让他接手与神盾局的合作。”

“嗯——”埃弗雷特目瞪口呆地看着办公桌后面的男人，他身上的白衬衫和黑领带，他那该死的英俊面孔、宽厚的肩膀和那双深蓝的眼睛，“呃——”

“丹尼尔，”负责人招呼着他，然后指了指埃弗雷特，“埃弗雷特说你们认识，嗯？我猜你们之后也要经常合作了。”负责人拍了拍他的肩膀。

丹尼尔，那混蛋，也对着他笑了起来。

“我很荣幸，罗斯探员。”

END


End file.
